By way of background, ice-fishing typically involves drilling a hole of approximately 8" in diameter, and positioning the tip of a fishing rod over the hole. The rod is jigged up and down occasionally to attract the fish. When a fish bites then the hook is set manually. However, in order to overcome the problems attendant with fishing in cold climates, as well as to increase ones success, the fisherman will often set up a number of `dead lines`, that is to say lines which are not hand held, on `tip-ups`. By tip-ups is meant devices which indicate a strike by the fish. Exemplary devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,822, 4,373,287, and 4,567,686. It is to be noted, however, that these prior art devices function only as signalers that the fish has taken the bait.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a device that is functional to not only indicate when the bait has been taken, but additionally that the fish has been hooked.